Las mascotas de Penpen
by Angron11
Summary: Penpen tiene muchos hobbies, pero su favorito es observar a sus dos mascotas que le ha traído Misato chan para entretenerle. Son raros, gritones, pero el pingüino ha visto que comparten algo más... íntimo. Historia corta, Asushin, rated M por lemmon y lenguaje malsonante.
1. Eres un idiota

Las mascotas de penpen.

**Buenas! Hoy es un dia especial para mi en fanfiction, hoy me inicio en otro tipo de historias. Si, los que ya me leeis sabeis que soy un asiduo de naruto, concretamente del pairing narusaku. Durante mucho tiempo me he visto otros anime y, a pesar de que algunos me daban ideas, ninguno me inspiraba esa necesidad de escribir que me dio naruto (y su final...). **

** Hasta que me he visto Evangelion. Fue acabarlo y decirme "joder, puedo escribir bastante sobre eso". Muchisimo. Entiendo su lore, me gusta el enfoque de Anno... y los personajes me parecen MUY complejos y completos. Como a mi me gustan. Y, en particular, me ha encantado el pairing principal, al menos de NGE. Asuka y Shinji. Son mi nueva fuente de inspiración, me gusta como interactúan, como se complementan. Tengo intencion de escribir un fic largo con mi propio final, evangelion 3 33 no me convenció mucho (mucho efecto visual, muchos planos de la nave para enamorar al fandom mas simple y un guión muy forzado... tenía que acabar en un cuarto impacto si o si, visto lo visto...). Pero, hasta entonces, quiero hacer varios fic en este plan, quiero ir tomándole la medida a estos dos pjs interactuando. **

**Cuando me vea preparado, tendreis ese fic largo, hasta entonces disfrutad. Sobre todo tras ver esos diez minutos de adelanto de Evangelion 3 mas 1, que no se a vosotros, pero a mi me ha dejado MUY frio. Espero equivocarme... Un saludo!**

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

-_aaaaaaaaaaaa_\- personaje pensando

-**aaaaaaaaaaaa**\- ser sobrenatural hablando/canción

-**_aaaaaaaaaaaa_**\- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: ¿Os creéis que soy hideaki Anno con un seudónimo? Agradezco la confusión, pero no, solo soy Angron11, y Evangelion no me pertenece, solo esta historia . Gran parte de la imaginación y del mundo evangelion pertenece a este genio, el resto solo podemos aportar nuestro granito de arena.

* * *

-**Buenos días público… si si, me refiero a ti, lector.**\- dice un pingüino al lector de este fic, un extraño animal de color negro con la barriga blanca y un llamativo pico naranja, de medio metro de altura. Si, Penpen sabe más de lo que aparenta, visto lo visto… mejor le dejo hablar a él…

"Perfecto, vete a tomarte algo... Bueno, ya me conocéis, soy el pingüino más carismático de la historia del anime, Penpen. Os preguntaréis como esta rara avis puede veros y hablar con vosotros… curioso, no os habéis preguntado durante más de dos décadas por qué no trasladan la semilla de Adam y lillith lejos de cualquier zona poblada para evitar daños colaterales (en lugar de ponerla en la puta capital de un país tan sobrepoblado como Japón…), pero si os preguntáis esto… Bueno, es más importante esta pregunta… ¿Qué puedo hacer aquí, tan lejos de la Antártida? La vida de un pingüino de ciudad puede pareceros difícil, pero no lo es tanto realmente… tengo a mi Misato chan. Si, mi compañera (la permito encariñarse con ese tal Kaji, pero el macho de su vida soy yo, que nunca la abandono) se encarga de que no me falte de nada. Arenques, mi refrigerador con sofá y música, ¡incluso cerveza! A la mierda la Antártida, aquí estoy mucho mejor… es cierto que de vez en cuando nos ataca algún ángel, pero fuera de eso es todo perfecto.

Incluso tengo entretenimiento. Si, Misato chan piensa mucho en mi, y como lo hace, me ha conseguido dos mascotas para matar el tiempo en el piso, un macho y una hembra. Los llama Shinji Ikari y Asuka Langley, un auténtico espectáculo para cuando me aburro. Primero me trajo al macho, al cual conocí desnudo en el baño… no sé por qué se asustó, el invadido fui yo, que me estaba dando mi baño diario tan feliz. Pero, fuera de eso, lo cierto es que fue un acierto comprarlo. Es un macho guapo para ser humano, algo alicaído, pero de pelaje castaño oscuro y ojos azul profundo, a Misato la volvería loca si no fuese tan joven. Además es ordenado, cocina EXAGERADAMENTE BIEN (ya no he vuelto a probar la comida precocinada, y estoy ganando kilos…) e incluso me toca canciones con su violonchelo, ¡una maravilla! El único problema que le veía es que siempre estaba muy solo, parecía algo triste, pero Misato chan volvió a adelantarse a mi plan. Yo tenía intención de salir a buscarle una hembra con la que cruzarse, pero un buen día apareció mi querida compañera con una chica PERFECTA para él. Esa tal Asuka.

Aunque también tuve un inicio difícil con ella. No sé qué manía tienen mis mascotas con asustarse al verme por primera vez… otra vez me pilló en el baño, otra vez mi mascota salió desnuda a avisar a Misato chan. Aunque no hay mal que por bien no venga… yo soy un pingüino, no puedo asegurar con toda certeza que una hembra humana es bella. Tiene una figura parecida a la de mi compañera de pelo morado, solo que más joven, con pelaje rojo pálido muy suave y unos bonitos ojos azules, parece linda, pero no es una hembra pingüino, no sabría decir… Pero la reacción de mi pequeño shinji al verla fue reveladora. Menos mal, porque lo de buscarle un macho a shinji iba a ser complicado, por eso de que estamos en Japón y aquí no se ve bien eso (no como en la Antártida, donde los pingüinos lo asumimos con total normalidad). Y, aunque acabó inconsciente en el suelo de una patada voladora de Asuka (otro acierto de Misato, ¡al fin tenemos a alguien para proteger la casa si nos atacan! Porque no veía yo muy fiero a Shinji si entraban unos ladrones…), la chica también estaba roja como un tomate… vamos, aposté porque mis mascotas podrían llegar a cruzarse, y acerté. Soy un pingüino muy inteligente, qué os creéis… Ah, mira qué casualidad, acaban de llegar, así podéis verlo vosotros también…"

-Shinji, ¡eres un idiota!- exclamó Asuka de la que atravesaba como una exhalación el pasillo rumbo a su cuarto, totalmente enfadada.

-Asuka, lo siento…- contestó shinji con un tono sufriente. Oh si, la música de cada día. No es la relación más normal del mundo, pero a mí me gusta… incluso creo que me puedo imaginar la razón del enfado…

(Flashback inicia)

Otro día más llegaba a su intermedio en la escuela de Tokio 3. Podría parecer que era una escuela como cualquier otra, con sus uniformes, su profesorado hastiado de no encontrar interés en el alumnado… pero a esta escuela acudían algunos estudiantes especiales: los pilotos de las unidades Evangelion. Rei Ayanami, Shinji Ikari y Asuka Langley. Los responsables de que la ciudad entera siguiese en pie, sobre todo tras lo acontecido hace un par de días. Tokio 3 ya estaba acostumbrada a los protocolos de emergencia por ataque de un ángel. Las sirenas sonando, los edificios escondiéndose bajo tierra, el transporte público llevando a los ciudadanos a sus refugios… hay orden en el caos, y disciplina en el miedo de la población de Tokio 3. Así como esperanza, esperanza en que sus tres héroes vuelvan a salvarlos. La humanidad está en guerra, pero nadie se para a pensar que sus soldados de choque son un chico con nula autoestima, una chica con problemas de personalidad y otra chica con exceso de sentimiento de competitividad.

El caso es que el último ataque había sido… diferente. El enemigo se estaba adaptando a los nuevos defensores de la humanidad. El octavo Ángel, de nombre Sahaquiel o "Ángel del vacío", fue un auténtico reto para Nerv. No solo por su poder destructivo, su ataque iba a hundir todo Tokio 3 en el océano… también por su forma de atacar. Quien discutiese que los ángeles no eran inteligentes, tuvo que tragarse sus palabras ante este ser: el octavo se lanzó desde la estratosfera contra Tokio entera, convirtiéndose en una bomba viviente. Un ataque de segundos, una victoria para siempre. Ningún Eva en solitario podría pararlo en teoría, serían los tres necesarios para vencerlo… pero no sabían dónde impactaría. El ángel tenía las de ganar, puesto que, corrigiendo su rumbo de colisión sobre la marcha durante la caída, acabaría impactando contra uno solo de los eva, mientras el resto no serían capaces de llegar a tiempo. Lo aplastaría, y detonaría, destruyendo la ciudad entera y ganando la guerra. Era un plan perfecto, salvo por un detalle… el piloto que manejaba el Eva que eligió para atacar, la unidad 01.

Shinji ikari tenía una visión de sí mismo pésima, una visión deformada si se puede añadir algo. A cualquiera que le preguntases te diría lo mismo de él: un león que se cree ratón. No es favoritismo, muchos lo han visto, como Misato katsuragi, la doctora ritsuko, la gran piloto Asuka Langley… no puedes vencer a tres ángeles, dos de ellos en solitario, sin ser un león. No era culpa suya esta baja autoestima realmente, su vida no fue fácil jamás. Su madre murió ante sus ojos cuando solo tenía 4 años, y su padre, no contento con lavarle el cerebro para que no lo recordase (privando de paso a su hijo de cualquier recuerdo del aspecto de su madre…), lo abandonó para dedicarse al trabajo. Vivió toda su vida a cargo de un tutor bastante más preocupado de cobrar su estipendio que de ser un referente para él. Lo educó para ser sumiso, sin esperanzas ni sueños. Toda una vida obedeciendo órdenes como único modo de subsistir, una fachada de depresión y timidez para ocultar algo más… ira, dolor… determinación para ayudar a sus seres queridos.

Ya había renunciado a pilotar un eva dos veces, y dos veces había vuelto a hacerlo para salvar a la ciudad entera. Shinji no disfruta en batalla, tiene miedo, un comprensible y racional miedo a ser despedazado por esas criaturas de pesadilla. Tiene miedo a matar inocentes, miedo a fallar y ser juzgado, miedo a perder a sus amigos, miedo al dolor físico… y, ante todo, miedo a fracasar y que la humanidad se extinga por ello. Una gran carga para un niño de quince años. Aunque quizás este miedo fue lo que le hizo enfrentarse a Sahaquiel… en solitario. Se dispuso bajo el inmenso ángel y anuló su campo AT, soportando con sus propias manos ese enorme peso. El ángel del vacío no se amedrentó, y atravesó con sus garras como lanzas sus manos y antebrazos hasta que sobresalieron por el codo, intentando someterle. Un piloto siente dolor si su eva lo siente, y el grito de dolor de shinji se oyó en cada radio mientras sus compañeras corrían a intentar ayudarlo. Su antebrazo izquierdo de partió como una rama, el hueso del derecho atravesó la carne junto a la garra del enemigo en un mar de sangre, sus manos se abrieron en canal… Sangre, gritos, dolor… y había gente que consideraba ridículo que a shinji no le gustase ser piloto de eva…

Pero, contra todo pronóstico, el león de shinji aguantó. Contra todo pronóstico literalmente, la posibilidad de éxito era de un 0,000000001% según MAGI. Pero ese ordenador no tiene en cuenta lo que Misato vio el día que conoció a shinji: dentro de ese chico hay ira, dolor, y determinación. Shinji lleva sufriendo toda su vida, y por lo tanto lo resiste bien aunque no le guste. Aguantó el peso del ángel en solitario, soportó un dolor atroz, y lo hizo hasta que Rei logró atrapar su núcleo y Asuka apuñalarlo con su cuchillo progresivo. El lugar se inundó de sangre tras una gran explosión, pero los tres eva seguían allí, y Tokio 3 también. Tan espectacular fue su actuación que incluso su siempre frío padre le felicitó. El primer halago que recibía de él en su vida, y también el único. Otro ángel más en la cuenta del tímido y retraído shinji: había sido un trabajo en equipo, él lo recalcó siempre desde su humildad tan característica, pero todos sabían la verdad… si no llega a ser por la fortaleza de shinji, Asuka y rei no habrían llegado, y Sahaquiel habría provocado el tercer impacto.

Pero no todo iba a ser felicidad: como se ha dicho, el dolor de un eva también es de su piloto. Las manos del robot quedaron destrozadas, abiertas y sangrantes, y las de shinji también. No las perdió de milagro, pero al menos las recuperaría en unos días gracias a los avances en la medicina. Sin embargo, de mientras, no tendría manos ni antebrazos. Solo dos extremidades inmovilizadas y envueltas en vendas, inservibles. Cualquier otro se lo habría tomado a mal y estaría quejándose, pero shinji no, él se dedicó a intentar hacer vida normal. Estaba acostumbrado al dolor, era su compañero no deseado de viaje. No podía cocinar, y le dolían bastante, pero era un precio muy bajo a pagar por salvar a sus seres queridos. Lástima que tampoco le permitiesen comer por sí mismo. Bueno, lástima en función de a quién le preguntases… para Kensuke y Touji, que una belleza como Rei Ayanami se apiadase al verte intentar coger sin éxito los palillos para comer la asquerosa comida precocinada de Misato, y te anunciase que no sólo te había traído comida mucho mejor y cocinada por ella, sino que además te la iba a dar a la boca, era un GRAN golpe de suerte.

Pero para otras, más que suerte, es un motivo de ira. Si shinji era complicado, Asuka Langley Soryu lo era aún más. Como si lo de querer ser la mejor en todo fuese algo absoluto y literal. Asuka tenía un objetivo en la vida: ser la mejor piloto, ser la salvadora de la humanidad, la más fuerte. Se había entrenado para ello, y muy duramente, tenía la determinación necesaria. Pero quizás estaba intentando abarcar demasiado para un ser humano, sobre todo para una niña de quince años. Era una leona, sin ninguna duda, pero quería aparentar ser la manada entera, y eso no era posible. La realidad se lo demostró cuando le llegaron noticias de que un niño de su edad había vencido a un ángel en su primer día, sin entrenamiento previo y con una tasa de sincronización del 40%. JODER, pensó ella, aunque por fuera dijese que seguro que fue suerte. No lo fue, el que matase a otros dos ángeles después lo demostró. Shinji ikari se llamaba… y había atraído la atención de la mejor.

Asuka no sabía lo que sentía por shinji. Su lado competitivo y racional la empujaba a menospreciarlo, a odiarlo, ya que representaba una realidad incómoda: ese niño, sin entrenamiento ni agradecimiento por pilotar un Eva, lograba lo que ella sólo conseguía con muchísimo esfuerzo. Talento contra esfuerzo, la eterna batalla. Asuka entrenaba tranquilamente diez horas diarias, sabía judo, moai thai, esgrima, se había graduado en la universidad a los trece… y llegaba Shinji y la dejaba en segunda posición sin aparente esfuerzo. Aunque esa faceta de ella realmente tenía otra razón mucho más profunda para apartar al chico… miedo. Asuka nunca tuvo padre, la abandonó antes de nacer, y después tuvo que soportar con cuatro años como su, hasta ese momento, amorosa y cálida madre, sufría un accidente con su eva y a partir de ese momento la despreciaba y la sustituía por una muñeca. Con cinco años, se la encontró ahorcada… junto a la muñeca por la que la había sustituido. Un trauma grave que generó en ella un obvio temor al mundo, a ser vulnerable ante alguien. Por eso quería ser la mejor: la mejor no debe de preocuparse por el dolor del mundo ni por el qué dirán, nada puede dañarla.

Y, como parte de esta aspiración, se había propuesto también algo obvio: no tener amigos, mucho menos enamorarse. Solo serían lastres en su camino al éxito. ¿Su interés romántico por su tutor, Kaji? Sólo un intento de demostrarle al mundo que ya era una mujer adulta. Realmente, a nivel romántico no la había llamado la atención ningún chico, consideraba inferiores a todos… hasta que apareció el tercer niño. Ese niño con tres ángeles vencidos, por uno de ella en su cuenta. Ese niño que parecía lograr lo imposible sin quererlo. El invencible shinji. Asuka no sabía lo que sentía por él, aunque a veces lo… ¿odiaba? Si, debía de ser odio... Odiaba que anduviese siempre encorvado en lugar de erguido, parecía más bajo que ella y no era así… Odiaba que obedeciese cada orden sin rechistar, aún cuando le provocaban dolor… Odiaba que pidiese perdón por todo, en lugar de mostrar orgullo por ser tan fuerte... Odiaba verle sufrir pilotando el eva, y que luego volviese a subirse en lugar de ser feliz… Odiaba necesitar dormir en su cama para estar a gusto, y que él no pusiese pegas… Odiaba que fuese siempre amable con ella y no la gritase de vez en cuando por insultarle, como a veces sabía que se merecía… y, ante todo, odiaba otra cosa más…

-Asuka san, ¿Quieres compartir mi comida en lugar… de… comer…eso?- Hikari, la delegada de clase, fue abandonando su pregunta a medida de que reparaba en la expresión de la alemana.

Como shinji no podía cocinar, Misato había "hecho la comida". Por hecho la comida, se refería a que había tomado comida precocinada y la había metido en unos tupper. Nada de sabor, una comida ingrata, sobre todo comparada con la del chico. Hikari quiso ayudar a su amiga al verla enredando con su plato con una expresión de asco, pero se quedó congelada al reparar en lo que acababa de ver la pelirroja. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en la mesa de shinji, donde el joven castaño de ojos azul oscuro comía. Bueno, no comía… le daban de comer. Rei ayanami, la bellísima piloto de rasgos finos y armoniosos, pelo azul claro, ojos de un misterioso rojo oscuro y piel suave y blanca, le tendía una bola de arroz con sus palillos, con una expresión neutra en el rostro. Seguramente no entendía el significado de ese gesto, pero la escena era muy tierna aún así, cualquiera pensaría que eran pareja… y eso había recordado a Asuka lo que más odiaba de Shinji… que prestase atención a la muñeca de Gendo en lugar de a otra persona concreta… Se levantó con una expresión tan furiosa en el rostro que la gente se apartaba a su paso, y se dirigió a donde sus dos compañeros pilotos.

-¡Baka shinji!- exclamó una furiosa Asuka, dando un respingo atemorizado el ojiazul y apartándose de rei por instinto. Joder, Asuka cuando quería daba miedo, tenía el ceño fruncido, sus dientes apretados con rabia y sus músculos tensos, como si fuese a atacar en cualquier momento. Lo curioso es que, en estos momentos, una parte de él no podía evitar verla jodidamente linda… ¿esa vertiente masoquista que tenía dentro quizás? Quién sabe… la alemana dejó caer su tupper ante el chico, y se acercó a su rostro sin borrar su enfado.- ¿Se puede saber qué es esto?

-Esto… las… ¿las albóndigas precocinadas de Misato san?- preguntó el joven con ingenuidad y miedo… enfadando aún más a su volcánica compañera.

-¡Ya sé lo que son, era una pregunta retórica!- le abroncó Asuka, incluso colando algún insulto en su idioma natal para más temor de shinji… y de paso, apartando a Rei del campo de visión del tercer niño. Ahora solo podía verla a ella, y eso la levantaba el ánimo, era lo que su cuerpo la pedía.- ¡están asquerosas! ¿No se supone que te tocaba cocinar a ti?

-Pu… pues si, pero yo… yo no…

-¿Yo no qué? ¿Por qué no has cocinado hoy?- preguntó, cegada por la ira. Y Shinji, tragando hondo, reaccionó como siempre… empeorándolo todo…

-Pe… perdón Asuka, pero… es que no tengo manos…- se disculpó mientras mostraba sus extremidades vendadas. Craso error. Asuka odiaba que se estuviese todo el día disculpando, y aún más cuando tenía razón, como en ese momento. Eso sin contar el tremendo ataque de culpabilidad que sintió la chica nada más recordar eso… su carácter la había jugado una mala pasada, pero la ocurría siempre que veía a esos dos juntos. O a shinji hablando con cualquier otra ya puestos, el castaño tenía muchas aspirantes a novia y no se daba ni cuenta. No dejaba de ser el piloto de la unidad 01, un héroe mundial. Pero principalmente con la muñeca de gendo. Normalmente, Asuka lograba controlarse y solo le deseaba la muerte a la chica de turno para luego molestar a shinji en casa, pero, desde el ataque del octavo ángel, estaba más irascible. El caso es que, otra vez, Asuka se había pasado, pero su orgullo no la iba a permitir disculparse, y menos en público. Ah no, solo la quedaba una salida…

-Aggghh, ¡eres un idiota shinji!- exclamó, optando por un buen ataque como la mejor defensa.

-Señor y señora Ikari, ¿por qué no os dais un beso ya y nos dejáis al resto comer en paz?- preguntó en broma Touji, sonrojándose ambos jóvenes hasta la raíz del cabello y mirando al deportista moreno con una expresión asesina. Lo cierto es que Touji no tenía miedo al hacer estas cosas, a pesar de que Asuka más de una vez lo había tumbado de un puñetazo… era divertido verlo todo desde fuera, sobre todo captando lo obvio para todos los allí presentes salvo para esos dos, y más divertido aún ponerles así de rojos…

(Flashback fin)

* * *

**Bueno, por ahora se queda aquí, pero queda una segunda parte. Por ahora quería mostraros el inicio del problema. Asuka y su caracter, Shinji y su ingenuidad, y en medio penpen viéndolo todo (adoro a ese pingüino). Obviamente, está situado durante el ataque de ese gigantesco angel con forma de ojo que atacaba desde la estratosfera lanzando partes de si mismo. Un ángel que me gusto mucho, y que su batalla fue muy interesante.**

**Dentro de poco lo acabare, espero que lo de ahora os haya gustado. Un saludo y nos leemos.**


	2. El futón de Shinji y Asuka

Las mascotas de penpen: el futón de Asuka y shinji.

**Buenas! Y aqui llega la segunda parte de este fic. Estoy muy satisfecho con el resultado, veo que esa facilidad de escribir qye me olia que podria tener con esta serie y este pairing existe, al menos a mi parecer. No me era tan facil escribir desde mis fics cortos narusaku, y es porque tengo una idea clara de como son cada uno. Que luego podeis decurme que es OoC, pero a mi me parece que no lo he hecho mal. Gracias hideaki anno por hacer algo tan especial. Paso a los review, un saludo!**

**Sebastiantutu: **Hola! ya te echaba de menos! A ver, este fic acaba aqui, pero tranquilo, vendran bastantes mas, por lo pronto tengo idea para uno con shinji perdiendo el control y otro centrado en el Asushin en la escuela, en plan eres mía. Eso sin contar el largo...

Yo es que acabo de descubrir esta puta maravilla de serie hace nada, y estoy con las ideas disparadas. Y eso que la de rebuild 3 no me gusto nada, pero el resto es puro arte... Tranquilo, tendras bastantes mas. Sobre harry potter, no estoy muy metido si te soy sincero. Aunque me alegra que te gustase el detalle de penpen, hoy tienes una vuelta de tuerca a eso xD Espero que te guste el final, un saludo!

PD: Excusa 100% comprensible que me llena de orgullo por mi lector y de envidia... la mia no es de cosplays... mataría por uno de sakura o de asuka joder xD

PD: esto esta bastante muerto en lo de evangelion. Tengo uno bastante prometedor arriba del todo de mis historias favoritas, pero la mayoria estan en wattpad.

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

-_aaaaaaaaaaaa_\- personaje pensando

-**aaaaaaaaaaaa**\- ser sobrenatural hablando/canción

-**_aaaaaaaaaaaa_**\- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: ¿Os creéis que soy hideaki Anno con un seudónimo? Agradezco la confusión, pero no, solo soy Angron11, y Evangelion no me pertenece, solo esta historia . Gran parte de la imaginación y del mundo evangelion pertenece a este genio, el resto solo podemos aportar nuestro granito de arena.

* * *

(En el anterior capitulo...)

-Aggghh, ¡eres un idiota shinji!- exclamó, optando por un buen ataque como la mejor defensa.

-Señor y señora Ikari, ¿por qué no os dais un beso ya y nos dejáis al resto comer en paz?- preguntó en broma Touji, sonrojándose ambos jóvenes hasta la raíz del cabello y mirando al deportista moreno con una expresión asesina. Lo cierto es que Touji no tenía miedo al hacer estas cosas, a pesar de que Asuka más de una vez lo había tumbado de un puñetazo… era divertido verlo todo desde fuera, sobre todo captando lo obvio para todos los allí presentes salvo para esos dos, y más divertido aún ponerles así de rojos…

(Flashback fin)

* * *

"Os preguntaréis cómo puedo yo saber lo que pasó allí si no salí de casa, ¿no? Simple… siempre pasa lo mismo. Como ya os he dicho, soy un dueño muy atento con mis mascotas humanas, y procuro intentar entenderles. Todo se puede resumir en "se juntó el hambre con las ganas de comer". Para empezar, Shinji es MUY ingenuo. No sé si será algo natural en él, o si se debe a su baja autoestima, pero no es capaz de leer entre líneas, de darse cuenta de esos detalles tan obvios para el resto… y menos aún de imaginarse que una chica pueda estar interesada en él. Y MUCHÍSIMO menos si esa chica es Asuka Langley, la chica perfecta, la más guapa y más inteligente de clase. No es un secreto que shinji se ha fijado en ella, ¿y quién no? Te respondería si la vergüenza no le venciese si se lo comentas. Siempre la mira disimuladamente, siempre la hace caso cuando ella se enfada, se preocupa por agradarla, pero se ve muy por debajo de ella… la chica de cuerpo de infarto, tan inteligente que ya es universitaria y con ese carácter que más le gustaría tener a él. Es jugar un poco con él Asuka y le tiene pensando en alemán todo el día... Aunque siempre dice lo mismo cuando alguno de sus amigos le deja caer lo evidente, ¿Cómo se va a fijar una chica como ella en alguien como yo?

A ver, aclararé que el chaval no es estúpido. Por supuesto que sabe que tiene ALGO con Asuka Langley. Por algo duermen juntos… y se han besado varías veces… e incluso diría que han hecho algo más… El problema es que, como dije, el uno es muy ingenuo y la otra muy orgullosa, y por lo tanto Shinji se cree que ese ALGO es circunstancial, que se acabará en cualquier momento, no se atreve a pensar sobre ello y analizarlo pormenorizadamente. ¿Dormir juntos? Shinji se cree que es porque "su futón es mucho más cómodo", como le gritó ella cuando se lo preguntó. Por favor, ¡hasta yo, que soy un pingüino sin nociones de religión, pillé la indirecta de que la puerta del cuarto de Asuka era "la muralla de Jericó"! Pero shinji no es un pingüino tan listo como Penpen… la muralla de Jericó acabó cayendo, muchacho… ¿besarse? En serio se cree que la chica lo hace por aburrimiento… ya, varias veces, y cada vez con más continuidad de besos y naturalidad, claro que si... ¿Lo otro? Yo creo que todavía no acaba de asumirlo, aunque en este caso no le culpo… Toda su vida siendo ignorado, y derrepente se encuentra con la hermosa chica prodigio en su cama a las tantas de la madrugada…

Tampoco es que ayude mucho la otra pieza del rompecabezas. La joven alemana es MUY orgullosa. Mira que sería fácil aceptar lo obvio y decirle lo que siente al chico, pero esa chiquilla no creo que lo entienda tampoco. Tiene "citas" con otros chicos, pero siempre les deja tirados a mitad de la cita, a algunos incluso nada más verles aparecer, para volver a casa y explicarle a shinji lo aburridos que son todos; y siempre pone alguna excusa tonta, pero no deja de acercarse a shinji para "divertirse" tras esas citas tan aburridas… Quizás se debe también a su edad. Es muy inteligente, pero no deja de ser una niña de quince años obligada a madurar. No entiende lo que siente, simplemente lo siente y se deja llevar para luego autorecriminárselo. El caso es que, por cada mensaje a favor, envía otro en contra, y el pobre shinji no sabe qué pensar. Yo puedo daros una visión global porque lo veo todo desde fuera, pero ellos no. Es común que la chica se pegue a sí misma un par de gritos de frustración en la soledad de su cuarto cuando se excede con el ojiazul, o que se diga en voz baja "perdón, baka" cuando nadie la oye. Orgullosa e inmadura por un lado, ingenuo e inseguro por otro. Difícil combinación.

Difícil, que no imposible. Yo tenía mis apuestas acerca del motivo principal del enfado actual de Asuka. El que no pueda ver a la niña modelo cerca de shinji, o más bien a shinji prestándola atención cuando ella se acerca, es una de las causas, pero no la causa completa. Si solo fuese eso, habría gruñido por lo bajo y no habría montado el espectáculo que montó, como ya ha hecho otras veces, incluso dejando de comer por culpa de esa extraña e inexplicable sensación de desánimo que la invade cuando shinji se fija en otra chica. No, como ya sabemos, hay también un toque de culpabilidad. Asuka es individualista, directa, no tiene toda la emotividad y capacidad de atención que tienen otras chicas, como rei (aunque su caso concreto sea extraño, porque no tiene apenas emociones). Y eso implica que esos gestos como dar de comer a shinji, a ella se la ocurren tarde, a veces ni eso. ¿Que también es cierto que por su orgullo quizás no lo hiciese aún enterándose? Normalmente si, pero en este caso, lo habría hecho poniendo alguna excusa estúpida y algún insulto por medio. Pero lo habría hecho. ¿Por qué lo sé? Sencillo, porque estamos cenando y lo estoy viendo…"

-Aghhh, shinji, me exaspera verte así con los palillos…- se quejó al aire Asuka, mientras dejaba a un lado sus cubiertos y se acercaba al castaño. Es curioso… el chico todavía no había tocado los citados palillos...- Trae, yo me encargo…- se ofreció, tomando con los cubiertos algo de comida sin dar oportunidad de réplica al chico y acercándoselos a la boca.

-Me… ¿me vas a dar de comer?- preguntó el sorprendido chico con un suave sonrojo en el rostro. Y, por supuesto, sin apartarse, no fuese a cambiar de opinión la chica.

-S… si, que si no lo mancharás todo y tardarás días en cenar, y hoy me toca lavar los platos a mi…- contestó la pelirroja, también con un suave sonrojo que fue captado por Misato, que decidió divertirse un poco.

-Si quieres le doy yo de comer y así estas descansada para lavarlo todo, Asuka…- dejó caer la mayor de nerv, mientras se reclinaba en el asiento y bebía un trago de su cerveza para ocultar su sonrisa traviesa. Asuka la miró de reojo con un desprecio brutal por la broma, antes de contestar con esa lengua tan afilada que tiene.

-¿Cuántas de esas cervezas llevas? Mejor me encargo yo, que tú acabarás fallando por ver doble y llenándole la cara de comida, y tendremos que lavarlo…- comentó, dandole de comer el primer bocado a shinji, que se atrevió a hablar a pesar del reto de miradas entre ambas féminas. Puede que fuese alguien con baja autoestima, pero… joder… que lo estaban tratando como a un bebé…

-Esto… tampoco soy un inválido, podría lavarme si…- dijo tras tragar, atrayendo la atención de Asuka, que lo miró con una ceja arqueada mientras tomaba más comida para él.

-¿Puedes comer tú solo, tercero? ¿No? Pues come y calla, kinder (niño)…- espetó, para darle otro bocado. Lo curioso era que, a pesar de la dureza de las palabras, los gestos de la alemana eran finos, con mucho cuidado. Contrastaban, incluso desprendían cariño. Lo alimentaba con atención, interesada de verdad en ayudarle, con paciencia y mimo. Lo dicho, una de cal, otra de arena siempre, ¿cuál es la buena?

"Ya os lo dije, la clave para responder a esa pregunta está en los pequeños detalles. Quizás la incapacidad de ambos para expresarse dificulte las cosas, pero no se pueden poner diques al mar. Yo apostaría a que se gustan. Cierto es que todavía les falta por madurar a los dos, pero no veo mal futuro con mis dos mascotas. Una empuja al otro a actuar, a ser más seguro. No os imagináis la cantidad de "lo siento" que decía el castaño antes de la llegada de Asuka, ahora digamos que está más controlado… quizás porque cuando se disculpa sin motivo le cae una bronca que le hace tener que disculparse de verdad... Su confianza aumenta, muy poco a poco. Aumentaría mucho más rápido en una vida civil, donde pudiese dedicarse a cocinar y ser un adolescente, pero no todo es perfecto siempre. Su trabajo no deseado, que le hace a veces tener crisis nerviosas cuando está solo en casa y no están sus dos chicas para preocuparse; y esa "joya" de padre que tiene, que literalmente le niega el derecho a vivir, son escollos, pero los supera. Le veo más fuerte que cuando llegó.

Y en cuanto a Asuka… al fin piensa en algo más que en pilotar y ser la mejor. Ha montado una imagen de éxito impresionante, no lo negaré… pero totalmente artificial. ¿En serio os creéis que una niña de quince años no necesita afecto y atención sincera de vez en cuando? La pobre arrastra un trauma al nivel del de Shinji… quizás por eso se fijaron el uno en el otro, porque vieron a un igual. El caso es que, cuando se mete con shinji, cuando está atenta a él, cuando se pone celosa de otras, no es esa artificial imagen de éxito, es Asuka Langley, una chica de quince años que quiere vivir. Shinji logra que se olvide de vez en cuando de esa gran mentira que es su fachada de mujer perfecta, que deje de cargar con el mundo en sus hombros y descanse, que viva la vida, aunque sea para echarle una bronca. Lo dicho, Misato acertó comprándolos para hacerme compañía, tengo todavía que educarlos para que se peleen menos y me presten más atención, pero estoy satisfecho… uy, esperad, que ahora viene la mejor parte…"

-Shinji…- murmuró Asuka unas horas después de la cena, dentro del futón del ojiazul. Ya era algo tan habitual que incluso el joven esperaba a que ella fuese con él a dormir, era raro que Asuka se fuese a su cuarto a pasar sola la noche desde que se metió en su futón por primera vez. Incluso se podía afirmar que ya dormían de forma más natural: la primera noche la joven no dejó al tercer niño girarse hacia su lado ni una vez, hoy día ya era común que durmiesen abrazados. Asuka se excusaba en que tenía frío con ese absurdo clima japonés y que así dormía más cómoda… ya, más cómoda que con una cama para ti sola… En cuanto a shinji… únele a su timidez que una chica tan linda como ella duerma pegada a él, y en pijama, era IMPOSIBLE que se quejase. En ese momento, la piloto alemana, tapada por la cintura con la manta, había tomado con una suavidad que solo mostraba en esos momentos una de sus manos vendadas, y la miraba con una expresión evidente de culpa en el rostro.- ¿te duele mucho?

-No… bueno, no mucho, Asuka…- respondió el chico con algo de nerviosismo.

Era curioso: fuera de ese cuarto, ambos eran instrospectivos a su manera, ambos buscaban soledad y aislamiento. El mundo les hacía daño, y ninguno quería sufrir, ni mostrarse vulnerable. Asuka lo intentaba situándose en un pedestal tan alto que nadie podía alcanzarla, Shinji apartándose tanto del foco que se confundía con la nada. Si no conectas con nadie, nadie te hará daño. Pero, en ese futón, ambos se encontraban a medio camino de esas posiciones, y hablaban. Quizás todo empezó con esa misión de sincronización que les ordenó nerv, quizás allí se dio se dio cuenta Asuka de que ese niño era… diferente. Que la entendía mejor que el resto. O quizás cuando la salvó en el volcán, poniendo en riesgo su propia vida por ella… la primera persona que se arriesgó para ayudarla. Asuka siempre había creído que estaba sola en su guerra contra el mundo, que si necesitaba algo solo podría alcanzarlo por sus propios medios. Pero, tras esa misión de sincronización, y ese rescate in extremis de shinji, no pudo negar que, si todo fallaba, shinji estaba allí. Era el invencible shinji… su invencible shinji, más bien.

El caso era que, en ese futón, no tenían ya problema para hablar. Al principio solo hablaban para intercambiarse un par de comentarios, la mayoría desprecios de Asuka y disculpas de shinji. "Muévete un poco, que me molestas", "perdón Asuka", "Perdón, perdón y perdón, ¿te disculpas también en sueños? Porque me vuelvo a mi futón, kinder…", "N…no, no, no hago eso Asuka…". Pero con el tiempo esas conversaciones se habían vuelto más naturales, más sinceras. "Voy a girarme hacia ti, pero no pienses nada raro eh, y como intentes besarme te mato", "E… está bien Asuka", "agggh, que frío hace en este país…", "¿quieres que traiga otra manta?", "No, mejor acércate un poco, anda… así mejor, si te abrazo tengo más calor… y… bueno… ¿de qué hablabas hoy con la niña modelo en mitad de la clase de historia?". Hoy día, tras noches enteras hablando, podía decirse que el uno era el que más sabía del otro. Ese futón era su punto neutral donde descansar del papel que habían creado para presentarse al mundo, su lugar de sincronización mutua. Su vestuario en esta gran obra, el lugar donde ser sinceros. Como en ese momento, que Shinji intentó mentir para tranquilizarla, pero Asuka le leyó la mentira al instante.

-No mucho, pero si algo, ¿no?- preguntó, y Shinji tragó hondo cuando esos zafiros azules le miraron fijamente a los ojos. No te atrevas a engañarme, decían.- …Tendría que haber parado a Sahaquiel yo…- murmuró bajando la mirada de nuevo a la mano, recriminándose, pero estaban tan cerca que shinji pudo oírlo. Porque la razón de la irascibilidad y culpabilidad de Asuka venía de haber sufrido esas heridas shinji, y no ella. Ella era la mejor piloto, la más fuerte, ella debería de haberlas sufrido, no shinji. Podría parecer que era afán de protagonismo para un ojo novato, pero era todo lo contrario, y Shinji lo sabía.- No es justo que tú tuvieses que sufrir estas heridas… no te gusta pilotar el Eva, lo pasas mal, y encima acabas así cuando lo haces…- Shinji la envolvió un poco con su brazo, dándola calor e intentando consolarla. Era curioso: fuera de ese futón, jamás tendría esa iniciativa, esa confianza. En ese futón, en cambio, si. Era su espacio seguro con Asuka. Podía abrirse, aunque fuese un poco, aunque sin analizarlo demasiado, no fuese a ser que la suerte decidiese darle la espalda.

-Ya te he dicho que no te culpes Asuka, que estoy bien… fue culpa del azar, ese ángel podía haber caído perfectamente en tu zona y lo habrías parado sin esfuerzo, pero coincidió que lo hizo en la mía…- la explicó con un tono tranquilo, mientras ella seguía atenta a esa mano vendada.- No me arrepiento, logramos salvar la ciudad entera… tener las manos así es un precio muy bajo a pagar…

-No lo logramos, lo lograste, el resto seguramente no podríamos haber aguantado al ángel hasta la llegada de refuerzos… si hasta "Don palo metido en el culo" te felicitó por ello…- añadió, abrazando un poco más fuerte a shinji por la rabia acumulada. Gendo Ikari no era santo de la devoción de Asuka, no la gustaba como trataba al chico. Vale que ella a veces era más hiriente, pero luego intentaba compensarlo, y lo hacía con cariño, intentaba ayudarle a mejorar… si, a veces no lo parecía, pero ella era así de difícil, ¿vale?… Pero los ataques de Gendo hacían muchísimo daño a su hijo, eran hirientes, despiadados y en absoluto constructivos…- Es que… siempre digo yo soy la mejor piloto, yo debería de asumir esas responsabilidades…- refunfuñó, mezclándose su competitividad con las ganas que tenía de que nadie del equipo saliese herido, y en particular shinji. Y también ese orgullo que era tan propio de la alemana… al fin y al cabo, estaba reconociendo tácitamente que Shinji lo estaba haciendo mejor que ella, y eso no la gustaba. El castaño acarició su pelo rojo suave con un gesto tierno, un gesto que ella nunca reconocería que la gustaba. Aunque la encantase. Y aunque se acurrucase más en el abrazo en una respuesta inconsciente.

-Somos un equipo, al próximo lo venceremos sin sufrir heridas, ya verás…- la dijo para tranquilizarla. Realmente, solo lo decía porque ella estaba cerca, pero era más un deseo que una creencia. Los ángeles cada vez eran más inteligentes y fuertes, temía que algún día llegase uno demasiado fuerte. ¿Y si moría alguno de los tres? No podría soportar perder a rei o a Asuka, o que alguna sufriese daño por su culpa… moriría antes que hacerlas daño. ¿Y si algún ángel le vencía en combate y llegaba dónde Misato? ¿Qué estaría dispuesto a hacer? Era extraño, la respuesta sería que todo lo que pudiese, pero, cuando se montaba en su eva, sentía que ese "todo lo que pudiese" quizás sería más peligroso que un ángel… A veces, en ese Eva, sentía que tenía el poder de un dios, y no le gustaba en absoluto. Se abstrajo de esa idea que le provocaba escalofríos, y pudo ver que Asuka seguía con esa expresión enfurruñada y pensando en esas heridas de las manos de shinji, por lo que decidió distraerla un poco.- …estuviste alucinante cuando atravesaste el núcleo del ángel con tu cuchillo, Asuka…

-…- Asuka es una mujer difícil. Aparenta invulnerabilidad, perfección, poder… pero, por dentro, es una niña de quince años. Y esos comentarios hacen mella en ella. Fuera de ese futón, ni la timidez de shinji ni la hostilidad hacia el mundo de Asuka habría permitido este nivel de intimidad. Pero, en ese futón, no había roles que mantener ni mundo al que agradar, solo ellos dos. Podía permitirse mostrarse natural, sin su coraza. Como en ese preciso instante. Toda su culpabilidad, todos sus reproches a sí misma, todas sus inseguridades, por la borda con una simple frase. Oh si, shinji la conocía bien, nunca dormiría con alguien a quien no conociese así. Alguien capaz de arrancarla una sonrisa y un sonrojo, que pudo ocultar a duras penas encogiéndose en el brazo del piloto. Su orgullo era inherente a ella, y no quería que shinji la viese débil, quería que la viese como alguien fuerte. Como una mujer, como la única mujer. Embriagada por esa extraña sensación en el estómago que sentía en estos momentos, se subió sobre shinji, apoyando su pelvis sobre la suya.- Ya lo sé baka… una chica tan alucinante como yo sólo hace cosas alucinantes…

(Lemmon inicia)

-Q… ¿Qué haces?- preguntó un sonrojado shinji, mientras la joven belleza alemana se subía sobre él. Por supuesto que sabía lo que estaba haciendo, no era su primera vez… ni la segunda… ni tan siquiera la décima. Pero su visión de lo que tenía con Asuka le hacía sorprenderse cada vez que pasaba, como si fuese un milagro que la pelirroja volviese a estar con él. Pero por supuesto que lo sabía… su corazón comenzaba a latir frenético, su sangre a hervir, y su amigo de abajo a… despertarse…

-Recordarte por qué soy tan alucinante…- le contestó con seguridad la fémina, con una seguridad que en serio volvía loco de envidia y pasión a shinji. Lo que daría por ser así. Y Asuka sabía perfectamente lo que provocaba en el castaño… esa sonrisa traviesa de su rostro era una sonrisa de poder. De adicción. De disfrutarlo del todo.- ¿o quieres dormir?- preguntó con ese sarcasmo tan suyo, arqueando una ceja sin borrar esa sonrisa.

-N… no…- pudo responder shinji, mientras sentía como la alemana deslizaba su pelvis contra su miembro muy poco a poco, como si lo hiciese inconscientemente. Joder, POR SUPUESTO QUE QUERÍA HACERLO. Había descubierto hace tiempo esta nueva "diversión", concretamente con Asuka… una noche que ella vino a dormir como otras tantas, y Misato estaba fuera. No era la primera vez. Solo que ese día, la alemana le había buscado con ahínco, hambrienta de él, y se habían acostado. Y desde entonces, hasta ahora… pero por supuesto que le había gustado, si fuese por él lo harían cada día. Bueno, lo hacían bastante a menudo, Asuka era bastante demandante en ese aspecto. Aunque tenía un temor…- Pero… con las manos así…- balbuceó, dando a entender lo obvio. Shinji ya tenía un cierta experiencia en el sexo… bueno, en acostarse con Asuka concretamente, solo lo hacía con ella… El caso era que ya sabía que el sexo requería algo más que a su amigo de ahí abajo. Requería sus manos, su lengua, su cuerpo entero… no sólo lo requería, él también lo buscaba. Pero, con las manos así, no podría rendir al nivel habitual, y temía una decepción de la belleza alemana. Aunque Asuka no se inmutó por el comentario, y siguió moviendo sus caderas sobre el cada vez más despierto miembro del chico.

-Ich weib, mein kinder…- respondió Asuka. Joder, como le excitaba oírla en alemán en esos momentos… le llegaba tan adentro del cerebro que incluso juraría que estaba aprendiendo el idioma. "Lo sé, mi niño", le había dicho. La joven tomó sus mejillas con sus manos de forma suave y descendió su rostro hacia el suyo con esa sonrisa traviesa para darle un beso. Uno en los labios, detallado, hambriento. Ya se habían dado muchísimos desde que Asuka le había dado el primero con la excusa de que se aburría, y shinji había llegado a dos conclusiones. La primera, que le encantaba el sabor de la chica. Era fresco, adictivo. Y la segunda… que le excitaban sobremanera esos besos. La joven devoró sus labios, mordiendo ligeramente el labio inferior de shinji para reclamarle más intensidad. Que dejase de lado su timidez, en ese futón no era bienvenida. Él respondió introduciendo su lengua en ella, ahogando un suave gemido de Asuka antes de contestar esta con la suya. Sus labios suaves se abrían y cerraban sobre los suyos, le calentaban. Incluso comenzó a recorrer las caderas con sus manos vendadas, intentando palpar el escultural trasero de la segunda niña. La ojiazul se separó tras quedarse sin aire, con una expresión satisfecha en el rostro.- …cada vez besas mejor… tercero…

Ese tono soberbio para halagarlo, esa posición sobre él, que la joven llevase el total control de la situación… le excitaba. Muchísimo. Le gustaba esa faceta de Asuka, admiraba eso de ella, su iniciativa, su confianza en su propia capacidad. Su fortaleza real, no esa que aparentaba. Eso sin contar que la visión que le estaba dando lo estaba encendiendo como nunca. En la penumbra del cuarto podía distinguir su pelo, moviéndose al ritmo de sus caderas, adelante y hacia atrás, junto a la figura delineada dentro del pijama de su cuerpo de infarto, con esas caderas pronunciadas y esos pechos grandes para su edad. También su gesto, uno de placer reprimido, incluso mordiéndose el labio. Cada vez que pasaba su pelvis sobre el abultado miembro del tercer niño, sentía un agradable cosquilleo recorrer su espina dorsal, un cosquilleo que la generaba calores… sobre todo ahí abajo. Comenzaba a estar mojada. La gustaba que las manos de shinji la tocasen, que la acariciasen, pero esta alternativa también. Un total control sobre su baka, una vista total del joven disfrutando, siendo totalmente suyo. Asuka era ambiciosa: no quería que shinji pensase en ninguna otra. Le quería solo para ella. Como ahora.

Ya lo notaba pétreo, dispuesto para ella bajo su húmeda intimidad. A ambos les gustaba lo que hacían, ambos sabían lo que debían de hacer. O más bien, lo que necesitaban hacer en ese momento. Asuka se apartó ligeramente para quitarse la pantaleta del pijama, bajándose shinji la parte de abajo del suyo con rapidez, con ansiedad. Asuka sonrió, satisfecha… lo veía en sus ojos, en esos dos océanos profundos… en ese momento, era suyo, y no cargaba con traumas ni dolor. Era su invencible shinji. Sólo con él tenía esa confianza, sólo con sentía esa necesidad de gemir. Aunque seguía gustándola hacer también otra cosa. Volvió a subirse sobre él tras eliminar esas barreras de prendas pero, en lugar de unirse completamente con el castaño, jugó un poco más con él. Tomó su miembro y lo paseó alrededor de su intimidad, dibujando una sonrisa incluso casi sádica. Veía a Shinji apretar los dientes, incluso intentar mover su pelvis para lograr introducirse en ella. Era suyo, y eso la excitaba como nunca.

-¿A quién le vas a pedir a partir de ahora que te dé de comer cuando tú no puedas, baka shinji?- preguntó con malicia. Porque Asuka no era una niña buena, no señor, era una perra de campeonato cuando se lo proponía. Una leona más bien. Y una leona se asegura de que su león no se aleje demasiado ni se distraiga con otras.

-A… ahhh… a ti… Asuka, onegai…- la rogó el chico, asintiendo con satisfacción la alemana. La fémina decidió tener piedad de su baka y pasar al siguiente nivel. Comenzó a introducírselo, bajando lentamente las caderas. Su húmeda intimidad facilitó el movimiento, haciéndola entreabrir los labios en un silencioso gemido al sentir cada corriente de placer que le ofrecía el pene de shinji. Se lo introdujo hasta el fondo, y comenzó a mover su cadera. Primero lentamente, cada vez más rápido. Shinji no era el único que aprendía cosas sobre los gustos del otro desde que empezaron a acostarse. Shinji era el único hombre con el que se había acostado en su vida, y tenía el propósito de volverse una experta en hacerlo gemir. Sabía el ritmo que le gustaba, sabía cuando acelerar, cuando frenar, y cuando profundizar.- Ahhh… Asuka… eres… eres perfecta… ahhh…- pudo decir, gimiendo Asuka de vuelta para volver a besarlo con pasión. Eso fue aún más excitante para Shinji, ya que al movimiento de caderas de Asuka se unió el olor a miel del champú de su cabello, que pasó por su rostro en el movimiento. Y eso sin contar el gran punto débil del castaño…

-Ahhh… shinji… folge (sigue)…- le gimió al oído. La voz de Asuka gimiendo en su oído y pidiendo por más en alemán era pura adrenalina en sus venas, el más potente afrodisíaco. Necesitaba hacerla suya, oír esa voz femenina que tantas veces lo insultaba pedirle más. En ese momento no era tímido ni ingenuo, era testosterona pura. A la mierda su dolor de manos. Puso sus manos vendadas sobre la cadera de Asuka para ayudarla a acompasar el ritmo, y comenzó a mover su cadera para profundizar el contacto. Asuka tuvo que hacer un serio esfuerzo por no gemir en voz alta mientras su cuerpo se sacudía con las embestidas de shinji… Misato estaba durmiendo cerca, como les oyese sería todo muy incómodo… aunque les excitaba esa opción también, el peligro siempre estimula…- Ahhhh… Ich liebe Shinji…- le siguió susurrando entre gemidos, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y arañando su pecho mientras tanto. "Me encanta" gemía… por supuesto que sí, él la conocía bien…- Folge shinji… estoy a punto…- le confesó. Eso solo envalentonó al castaño, que tuvo que contestar.

-Joder, yo también Asuka… ahhhh… me aprietas mucho…- la dijo como pudo, besando su cuello con pasión. Iba a pedirla que se apartase para no acabar dentro, aunque ella tomase la píldora seguía temiendo que a ella no le gustase que acabase ahí… a pesar de que ya lo había hecho varias veces cuando no tenían un preservativo a mano, como ahora. Pero la segunda niña no estaba para cambiar de posición, incluso empujó el pecho de shinji contra el suelo para que no se moviese. Gimió con fuerza, moviéndose cada vez con más ahínco, perdida en su propio orgasmo, que comenzaba a azotarla.

-Ahhhh, SHINJI…- exclamó, mordiendo el hombro del chico para que su gemido se amortiguase. Su cuerpo tembló ante el orgasmo, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, incluso lloró ligeramente del gusto. Y tuvo que morder con más fuerza para reprimir un gemido más potente cuando sintió al joven terminar dentro de ella, esa sensación tan cálida en su interior. Nunca se lo diría, pero adoraba sentir eso. Shinji la llevaba al cielo. Porque era suyo. Total y absolutamente suyo. Lástima que todavía tuviese momentos de ese shinji que quería erradicar…

-Lo… lo siento…- se disculpó por acabar dentro de ella. Y, dentro de su extasis, Asuka tuvo que sacar su carácter.

-Joder, hasta ahora me pones de los nervios…- le respondió con furia, deseando darle un golpe por volver a disculparse por algo que no era culpa suya. Suerte para el ojiazul que ella estuviese ahora tan extasiada y cansada que no la merecía la pena moverse de encima de él… tendría que reservar el golpe para el día siguiente.

(Lemmon fin)

"¿Veis? Si se cruzan, es que se gustan… creo. Lo cierto es que los humanos os reproducís muy raro, ¿Dónde están los huevos? ¿Y el baile de apareamiento? Solo os movéis, os besáis y gemís… sois muy raros… Ah, ¿Qué por qué les estoy observando desde el pasillo? No penséis que soy un pingüino voyeur, es simplemente que me gusta asegurarme de que estén bien. Mírales, como descansan tras cruzarse, les he cogido cariño… casi me da pena ser el causante en las sombras de los impactos y de los ataques de ángeles, pero ahí no puedo hacer nada… cuando los lillim y los ángeles se exterminen entre ellos, mis hermanos pingüinos heredarán la tierra…"

* * *

**Y fin, disculpad por la broma final, no pude resistirme xD esto es una comedia no?**

** Sobre el contraste de como se comportan en el dormitorio y fuera, me baso mucho en el enfoque froidiano de los ultimos capítulos de NgE. Los personajes son infelices por sus egos, por la imagen que presentan al mundo por miedo a ser vulnerables, aqui asuka y shinji lo dejan de lađo en ese futon. Es logico, considero normal que desarrollen ese nivel de intimidad si duermen juntos. Ah, y por supuesto, comparto plenamente la teoria de que Asuka y shinji se acostaron en el capítulo 15 de NgE. Buscad en youtube si no me creeis.**

** Habra mas fics de estos dos, estad atentos! Un saludo y espero que os guste.**


End file.
